Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an interconnection evaluation system and a method for switchboard configured to automatically test an interconnection of a switch board.
Discussion of the Related Art
The information disclosed in this Discussion of the Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the present disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.
A switchboard includes many wires and many contact distribution bridges, such that it is highly possible that the switchboard would suffer from drawbacks generated from human errors due to configuration through manual works. Methods to test an interconnection of a switchboard according to prior art are disadvantageously configured in a manner such that an input part of a switchboard and an output part corresponding to the input part are formed, and when a predetermined input value is inputted to the input part, an output value corresponding to the input value is checked one by one. Thus, when a switchboard is completed, completeness (integrity) of the switchboard is tested on contact test using a tester, and when there are many contacts, it takes lots of time and there is a low probability of finding problems at the time of contact tests.